India:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. The following information concerns the India Wiki's administration. For a comprehensive list of India Wiki's administrative history, visit the . Bureaucrats The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Bureaucrats, known on the India Wiki as COLONEL, control user rights and can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on the wiki. They are a step above an admin. Bureaucrats can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, as well as promote users into moderators and/or chat moderators. Also, Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats. All bureaucrats have admin, content moderator, thread moderator and chat moderator rights and usually, have the final say on things. Bureaucrats have the "COLONEL" tag on their user pages. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's COLONEL? |} Administrators Administrators, known on the India Wiki as LIEUTENANT. Administrators have the "LIEUTENANT" tag appear on their user pages. They are users who have additional functions and abilities on the wiki including: *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be modified by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * "Rollback" undesired edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Who are this wiki's LIEUTENANT? |} How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikias, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. category:administration of this site